Sindri's Disaterous Party
by rinalashlaya
Summary: When a bunch of kenders get together with friends the outcome may be terrible...
1. Get together Start

"Sindri! I think someone else is here!" Elidor called from the kitchen. Sindri had decided to have a get-together with their friends. Elidor had been the first to arrive and had found the food disastrous. Elidor couldn't cook well but Sindri couldn't cook at all. Elidor had just finished taking the cookies out of the oven.

"I KNOW! I'M GETTING THE DOOR!" Sindri hollered at the top of his lungs. Elidor winced, Sindri just couldn't keep quiet.

Sindri opened the door to reveal a blonde haired girl and a black haired girl. They were almost replicas of each other except for the fact that the raven haired girl was shorter.

"Hey Sindri! Long time no see!" Nearra (the blonde girl) chirped happily.

"Yeah, nice to see you again." Jirah mumbled in a sour voice.

"Come on in. Elidor is in the kitchen." Sindri beckoned them in and took them to the living room. The smell of burnt chocolate washed over them. Jirah covered her nose.

"I think I'll help Elidor." Nearra raced into the kitchen leaving Sindri with Jirah.

"Hey Jirah! How are you doing? Wanna see some magic? Okay! Fleflamonetiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Sindri waved his hand and a cloud of purple mist appeared under Jirah. She began levitating. She spun, faster and faster.

"Sindriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii stooooooooopppppppppppppppp!" Jirah called.

"Oh dear, umm uhhh." Just then someone knocked on the door. Sindri skipped over and Jirah fell to the ground.

"Hi Davyn, oh hi Cat!" Sindri pulled them in and sat them down near the heap of clothes and black hair.

"What happened here? Oh Jirah!" Davyn and Cat pulled the girl up to the couch.

"Th-thanks." She muttered.

"No problem. Where's Nearra?" Davyn asked.

"In the kitchen with Elidor!" Sindri announced happily. Davyn and Jirah got up and raced into the kitchen leaving Cat with Sindri. The doorbell rang and Sindri opened it.

"HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI!!!!!!!!!!!!" Came a chorus of two, high pitched, kender voices.

"Oh no." Cat muttered to herself.

"Catriona I would like you to meet Tasslehoff Burrfoot, but just call him Tas!" Sindri pulled a kender in.

"Hi." Catriona mentally banged herself on the head. The doorbell rang once again and Sindri opened it to reveal a half elf named Icefire, a dog named Pip, and a kender named Keene.

"Hi Keene, hi Icefire, hi Pip!" Sindri called. The trio came into the living room and the doorbell rang for the final time. In came Koi Fearbreaker, yet another kender.


	2. Cat on the rampage

Koi skipped merrily into the house. Icefire ran to the kitchen leaving the poor Cat with four kender.

_This cannot be good._ Catriona thought to herself.

"Who wants to play Warrior Runner?" Sindri asked.

"I DO!" Screamed Koi, Tas, and Keene. "How do you play?" The trio chorused. Sindri whispered something in each of their ears except Catriona's and all the kender smiled their michievius smiles.

"Let me start!" Koi said as she jumped up and down, arm going everywhere.

"Okay." Sindri said as he sat down on his couch. Tas followed and so did Keene.

"Hey Catriona!" Koi called.

"What?" She asked, fearing what was going to happen.

"What happened to your helmet?" Koi asked. Cat's hand immiditly went to her helmet.

"It's fine." Cat replied sourly.

"Now it's not!" Tas sprang up from his feet and grabbed the helmet and threw to Keene, "nice catch!" Tas said as Keene caught it.

"Thanks!" He called running with the helmet.

"GET BACK HERE!" Cat screamed, running after Keene. Keene threw it to Tas who caught it then dropped it and fell on top of it, denting it.

"Oops."

"MY HELMET!" Cat screamed and ran at Tas.

"I'll save you Tas! ONICOPPPOLLLLLIIIIIIIIINNNNNAAAAA!" Cat rose in the air and dropped after Koi yelped in surprise.

"SINDRI!" Cat made a grab at Sindri while she was still on the ground. Cat caught his leg to be hit on the head by a metal bar that Koi was holding. Cat scrambled to her feet and lunged at Koi to be smacked in the face by a fish.

"KEENE! GET BACK HERE!" Cat ran in circles trying to catch Keene.

By then everyone in the kitchen had come to the door to watch the show. They all laughed. Cat changed her running course to run at her friends. She drew what looked like a Dragonclaw and banged each of them on the head. It turned out to be Styrofoam. Cat, the kenders, and her friends all laughed.


	3. Surprise Surprise

"Who wants cookies?" Elidor called from the kitchen. He brought out a bunch of burnt chocolate chip cookies. He placed them on the table, thinking that they were perfect. All the chocolate chip cookies that Elidor had ever seen had been burnt.

"Wow yet another thing to help me break the kender's fear barrier!" Koi Fearbreaker announced as she grabbed a burnt cookie.

"I haven't got an idea of what you mean." Elidor announced.

"Well the cookies are totally-" A sweet Nearra gently put one of her delacte fingers over Koi's mouth. Nearra didn't want Elidor to feel bad.

A bit later Cat, Sindri, Nearra, Jirah, Davyn, Icefire, Elidor, Keene, Koi, and Tas were all sitting eating dinner. Cat was the first to finish. She went over to Sindri and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and pointed. Cat left in that direction. Cat was gone for quite some time and everyone had finished eating.

Seven of them were crowed in a circle in the living room while two others played a card game. Tas and Keene were playing Slap Jack. Tas was bent over with a deck of cards in his hands the same size as Keene's. Keene, on the other hand, was sitting on his knees and was only slightly bent over.

Keene flipped a 2, Tas a 4, Keene a 2.

_SLAP_ Tas smirked as he took the pile in the middle and put down a 9.

8, Ace, 6, 7, 9, 10, Queen.

_SLAP_ Tas slapped it wrongly and flipped the first card of his deck- a Jack and put it under.

_Oh it's on!_ Keene thought.

Finally the game ended. Cat was no where to be found. Sindri wasn't worried, he knew exactly what she was up to. Elidor, however didn't.

"Hey Sindri, where is Cat?" Elidor asked.

"Oh she is upstairs." Sindri replied as he shuffled the deck. A defeated Keene was pouting.

"I'll be right back." Elidor said and went upstairs looking for Cat. He was about to give up when a door opened. Cat emerged looking totally different.

This Cat still had red hair but instead of it being messy it was long and silky with bright red curls. It was wavy but not as wavy as it normally was. Her eyes shone bright. Cat was wearing no armor like she always was. Instead she wore a silver dress with white lace. Around her neck she wore the pendent she had gotten long ago from Alric Arngrim. On her feet were no boots but silver slippers. On her wrists were white pearls. She looked amazing.

Elidor was speechless. It wasn't because she was so pretty it was because she looked like a different person. The only reasons Elidor knew ir was Cat were:

She wore the pendent from Arngrim

She was 6 feet tall with red hair

She was in Sindri's house

She held her armor in her hands

"Uhhh hi Elidor." That was all Cat could say.


	4. Bets on look

"Nice look." Elidor announced after a pause.

"Don't tell the others. Sindri was planning on doing something with it. Could you run downstairs and tell him that whatever he was going to do with me he could do it now?" Cat asked.

"Sure." Elidor raced down to Sindri and told him. Elidor took Sindri's place playing Slap Jack. Koi said she was up for the challenge. Sindri went upstairs.

"Hi Cat! You look perfect. They are finishing up Slap Jack but then I will tell them how this is going to work. You see we are going to try and figure out what you would look like after a makeover. The closest ones to getting it right get an amulet. I will come upstairs and get you." Sindri raced down the stairs. He explained the game to the group. Elidor went up to Cat to provide entertainment.

Cat's hair was neat with wavy tamed curls, she wore a silver dress, and she wore a necklace, a bracelet, and slippers. Sindri wrote the guesses up on a board:

Davyn- Straight hair, long skirt, dressy tunic, necklace from Arngrim, low cut boots.

Nearra- Hair in ponytail, dress, Arngrim necklace, high boots.

Jirah- Normal hair (messy), long pants, tunic, bracelet, shoeless.

Koi- Wavy hair, dress, chain necklace, hard shoes

Tas- Hair in topknot, dress, no necklace, sandals

Keene- Wavy hair, dress, no jewelry, slippers

Icefire- Curly hair, short skirt, dressy tunic, Arngrim necklace, shoeless.

"Presenting Catriona Goodlund! As you see she has wavy hair, a dress, the pendent from Arngrim, and slippers. Keene guessing 3 out of 4 wins the jewel!" Sindri announced.

"Oh goodie! I can add it to my hair!" Keene announces and puts it in his topknot.


	5. Games and uh oh

"We need more games to play. Taps did you bring the trivia?" Sindri asked the kender to his left.

"Yup I did. There's only one problem though, I can't play because I know all the answers." Taps announced pulling out a deck of cards labeled "Trivia for all" and put it on the table.

"You will have to read the cards out loud. Now, we can be in teams or alone or some in teams and some alone. If you want to be in a team raise your hands." No one raised their hands, "Okay then we will be separate." On the chalk board Sindri wrote Jirah's, Nearra's, Davyn's, Icefire's, Keene's, Koi's, Catriona's, Elidor's, and his own names down.

"Okay first question: Who was the evil sorceress that rose from the days some years ago?" Nearra's, Davyn's, Elidor's, Cat's, Sindri's, and Jirah's hands shot up. "Cat."

"Asvoria."

"Correct you get ten points."

The game went on for two hours. The final results were from first to last, Elidor, Icefire, Sindri, Cat, Nearra, Jirah, Davyn, Koi, and Keene. The winner- Elidor got a moldy, burnt cookie.

"Here Koi, eat this it might help you over come your barrier to fear." He held the thing out to Koi who took it and ate it.

"Yum! Got any more?" She called. Elidor made a face.

"That's disgusting!" Nearra cried.

"Really? I didn't know, sorry." Koi answered. "Here I'll fish it out of my stomach!" Koi answered and put her hand in her mouth.

"That is even more disgusting." Nearra announced.

"How were you planning on doing that?" Jirah asked when Koi had her hand out of her mouth.

"I was going to fish down to my stomach with my hand." Koi replied simply acting as if doing that was even possible. Then again this was a world where a kender became a mage…

"That isn't even possible." Icefire commented.

"Is to! I've done it before!" Koi shouted.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww." Nearra whispered to herself.

"That reminds me! I forgot my hat outside." Sindri announced. When he opened the door all he could see was white powdery stuff. "Uh oh."

"What?" Davyn asked.

"Look outside." Sindri replied stepping away from the door to let the others see.

"WE'RE SNOWED IN WITH THEM?!!!!!!!" Cat cried pointing at the kenders.

"Yup…"

**Please review if you can. Remember I don't own the characters but I do own all the ideas. If you have any ideas of what to add or anything like that just review. Thanks! Chapter 6 will be up soonish. Well I'll try.**


	6. SNOWED IN? Help!

"I CAN'T STAND THIS! HOW AM I TO LIVE WITH THEM?" Cat cried.

"Oh don't worry the snow will melt in a week or two." Sindri replied simply.

"A WEEK OR TWO?" Cat shouted.

"Cat be quiet! You are killing my ears!" Elidor put his hand over her mouth to stop her from screaming.

"Oh goodie this will be fun!" Koi exclaimed with a huge grin on her face.

"Cat stop!" Davyn said pulling Catriona away from the door and shut it.

"Let me go! I can't stand this!" Catriona flailed in Davyn's grasp but couldn't break it.

"Just calm down." Davyn told her.

"I won't calm down!" Cat screamed and tried to bite Davyn's arm. Elidor grasped her chin and turned it to look at him.

"Look this isn't helping anyone. We don't want to spend a week with them either." Elidor demanded. Koi, Sindri, Tas, and Keene were singing and dancing around.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jirah called from the middle of the kender circle.

"Make them stop!" Cat cried.

"Catriona Goodlund you know better than to do that!" Icefire announced.

"You sounded just like my parents…" Catriona whispered. Without warning Catriona kicked Elidor, Icefire, and Davyn and ran upstairs and locked herself in a room.

"What got into her?" Jirah asked after getting away from the kender.

"Jirah! She obviously misses her parents." Davyn replied.

"Oh…"

"Nice going Icefire." Davyn turned to Icefire and glared. "When are you going to learn to back down and stop being mean to people?" Davyn added.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Nearra screamed from the basement.

"Oh no! My experiment!" Sindri cried and tried to open the door without success…

**How did you like it? It's kind of short but I am short on time lately. Rinalashlaya**


	7. MY INVENTION!

"HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" Cat called from the basement.

A globish type thing of water, fire, earth, and air was coming right at her. She had left her weapons upstairs and was now defenseless. The water portion soaked her all the way through and while she tried to get her breath the earth came up around her and the air kept her pressed against the rock walls. Finally the fire licked at her feet.

Cat wished and prayed for some sort of weapon and it came. Her dragonclaws appeared in front of her and she took them. She bit the air (it was light blue) and it howled.

The rock against her loosened its grip. She slashed at the fire and though it did no harm to the fire her blade was steaming with heat. Cat whirled around and stabbed at the water. The water evaporated.

Using the momentum of her stab she cut through the rock which turned to mud. Before the air could recover she stabbed it with her sword. Now it was just the fire and her.

Catriona cut through the fire without success. The fire, however, did do harm burning her ankle. She frantically looked around: no water. The door behind her rattled. Little kender feet were all she could see under the door. Suddenly the door caved in and she got thrown down the steps with the door.

"What did you do Sindri?" Davyn asked.

"I tried to blow it off the hinges."

"Well it worked!"

"Are you okay Cat? Catriona?" Elidor called.

"I don't think she's conscious."

"Well duh!"

**That was short, I know. Please give me ideas. Thanks**


	8. The Elemental Glob Story

"**I don't think she's conscious." **

"**Well duh!"**

**That was the last two lines talking about Catriona. Here we go: the next chapter.**

Catriona sat up slowly, her head throbbing and ankle burning with pain. She wondered where she was and suddenly remembered: Sindri's house. What had happened? The last she could remember a stupid fire thingy was trying to kill her and the door caved in.

_And I must've hit my head. _She thought.

Catriona glanced at the candle-clock, 5:00 AM. She tiptoed down the stairs to find Sindri already up.

"Oh hey Catriona. You're finally up!" Sindri announced cheerfully.

"How long was I asleep for?"

"Two days. You must be starving. There is porridge on the table." Sindri answered with a smile.

"What was that thing in the basement?" Asked Catriona, running rough fingers through her mass of red hair.

"A living element glob. One of my inventions." Sindri stated proudly.

"Oh, that's interesting. How did you go about making it?"

"It was a dark and stormy night when I went down to the basement…

"'Hmmmm' I said to myself. 'I need to create something big. Something that will show that kender can do anything!' So I thought and thought and thought _and _thought until I got it. An elemental glob! So what I did was go far off into the almost totally deserted lands and went to an enchanted pool of water.

"After that I went and flew up to a sky kingdom and got some light blue enchanted air and put it in a bottle. With those two items in tow I put the bottles of air and water on my desk and ventured out again.

"I went to the lushest valley where I took some enchanted dirt and rocks and put them in a bottle. Next I went to the core of the earth and got some enchanted fire. Because I used magic to get the fire it acted a bit differently like not going out when water was poured on it.

"So finally when I returned home I put them all in a large jar, shook it up, said a made up magic spell, and released them. And kapish I had a living glob of elements." Sindri finally finished.

"Wow that must've been quite an adventure. So where is everyone else?" Cat asked.

"Oh they're in the basement cleaning up."

"Where is the elemental glob?"

"Uh oh."

**Dun Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnnnnnn. So there is an elemental glob loose in Sindri's house. Who will be the next target? Will they get out alive? Just wait and find out on the next chapter of Sindri's Disastrous Party!**


	9. Next Target

**To refresh your memory:**

"**Where is the elemental glob?"**

"**Uh oh?"**

**Okay so who will be the next target? Will it be Elidor, Icefire, Sindri, Tas, Nearra, Jirah, Davyn, Koi, or Keene? Read to find out!**

"Wow! This place is a mess! I knew Catriona could destroy things but I didn't think she could do it _this_ well." Davyn exclaimed.

"Well then you don't know her too well." Retorted Icefire.

"Why you little-" Davyn shot back.

"Elf." Nearra corrected.

"Oh that is so far from what I was going to say! But for your sake I won't say it."

"Glad to hear it, now where is the broom?" Nearra asked.

"Here!" Jirah called holding up the broom.

"Where are you?" Called Nearra.

"In here."

"Where's here?"

"Right IEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Jirah.

"WHAT IS IT?!!" Nearra yelled, now frantic.

"Help me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jirah cried.

"I'll save you!" Tas ran into the door instead of opening it. "Ow."

"I'LL SAVE YOU!" Yelled Koi. She ran at the door and rammed it open then she ran into a wall.

"She could've just opened the door. Oh well but that's not fun. I'M COMING JIRAH!" Keene ran through the door less opening and jumped over the two kender with headaches. He opened the next door and yelled.

"What now?" Davyn exclaimed, drawing his sword. Everyone but Icefire left the room to help Davyn.

"Where are you Jirah?" Called Davyn.

"In here." Davyn followed her shaking voice.

"What is that?" Davyn said after entering.

"Some sort of glowing goop. It went after me." Sure enough it had for Jirah was covered in it. "IT was so scary I thought…I thought." Jirah went into a burst of tears. Davyn stroked her head. Nearra, growing jealous pouted.

Back where Icefire was a fire elemental attacked.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**To be continued…**


	10. little bit of this a little bit of that

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! LET GO OF ME!" Cried Icefire. He swatted at the many glowing insects. Nearra was the only one who heard him. Quiet as a mouse she went back to him. There she took out her staff. Nearra didn't have enough time to cast a spell so she settled for whacking them with her staff.

"Whack them with something, they disappear." She told Icefire, voice muffled through the large mass of glowing insects.

"Okay!" Icefire replied to the stranger who had told him this. (He couldn't see Nearra and her voice sounded different through the bunches of insects.)

While the two of them fought off the insects the door closed and locked. There was no way out. But even if they could get out they couldn't at the time because they were being overwhelmed.

When Nearra and Icefire had finally finished off all of the insects they both collapsed on the ground panting with the effort.

"Icefire you were brilliant. I couldn't have done that well." Nearra told him when she had gotten her breath back.

"Don't be silly, you did much better than me." Icefire told her.

"You are the silly one."

"I am not. Milady would you for once admit some sort of praise? I mean really, you can never seem to-"

"Shhhhhhhhhhh." Nearra leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

"What was that for?"

"You didn't like it?"

"No, I did, I mean-"

"Has anyone ever told you that you talk too much?" With that she shushed him with the same method.

At that moment Davyn, Jirah, and the kender entered. Strangely enough Elidor hadn't been with them for a while and they were looking for him.

All three of the kender entered and when they saw what was before them they chorused,

"We come in and now we are turning right back again." And so they did.

"And what is this?" Demanded Jirah.

"Oh mind your own business." Snapped Nearra.

"Oh I will if you will." Jirah yelled.

"BUT YOU ARE NOT MINDING MINE!" Yelled Nearra at the top of her lungs

**Okay so we end here with Elidor gone, and with a fight between the sisters.**


	11. Who are you?

**We left off with a sister fight…**

Keene, Tas, and Koi had left the scene and were exploring the basement. All three of the kender had their noses to the floor and were acting much like a dog. All three of the kender felt a pang of excitement as the familiar feeling of an interesting item came to them. They walked (or crawled) even faster.

All at once their noses hit something. Slowly the kender looked up to see brown boots… blonde hair… and elf ears?????

"ELIDOR!" They cried and hugged him.

"What's got you guys-" Koi cleared her throat, "and girls so worked up?" He asked.

"You got lost." Tas plainly stated.

"But I was here for a long time actually." Elidor replied.

"But…but…but…" Tas and Keene stammered.

"What they mean is, if you weren't the glob victim who was?" Koi said for the two dumbfound kender.

"I don't know. Let's go find out." Elidor said.

Over in a few rooms over Nearra and Jirah stood nose to nose growling.

"Why you little-!"

"DON'T CALL ME NAMES, NEARRA! I WAS THE ONE WHO CAME LOOKING FOR YOU WHEN ASVORIA TOOK OVER YOUR SOUL!" Jirah yelled.

"You did? You did?! You tried to kill me!"

"I didn't!"

"You always were jealous of me! Can't you just accept that you are not the daughter they wanted?????"

"That's it Nearra! What has gotten into you?"

"Nothing!"

**What has gotten into Nearra??? Find out soon. (Keep bugging me if I don't update.)**


End file.
